Our Turn!
by Go men123
Summary: Tal y como lo dice el nombre es "nuestro turno" de disfrutar los personajes de Reborn. Lector/Personaje
1. Chocolate

**Pareja:** Sawada Tsunayoshi/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Akira Amano

Chocolate

Hay estabas parada abriendo tu chocolate Carlos V, ansiosa por poder dar un mordisco al delicioso chocolate, ¿Por qué? Porque justo ahora estabas en el cuarto de tu querido amigo Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿Por qué estás ahí? Porque él te pidió un favor de darle una tutoría de historia y tu como idiota aceptaste al ver esa hermosa sonrisa.

Ahora, estas ahí han pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que empezaron y el no puede responder la primer pregunta, tú no puedes ayudar por que Reborn te dijo: "Si lo ayudas te golpeare la cabeza con toda mi fuerza"

Estabas aburrida, y hambrienta, así que sacaste tu chocolate y, justo cuando lo ibas a probar, viste su cara viendo el trozo de dulce también, entonces comprendiste que el también tenía hambre, después de eso vez tu chocolate y luego pasas tu mirada a él, haces lo mismo por tres veces, y luego partes tu chocolate en dos y curiosamente vez las palabras que dice: "Te amo" y "Te quiero" te sonrosas al recordar la vergonzosa situación que tuviste días atrás al tratar de confesarte a Tsuna.

Flash Back

En la azotea de Namimori-media

-quiero hablar contigo. –le dices sonrosada.

-c-claro t-te e-escucho. –tartamudea el.

-veras yo…. –pero justo cuando le ibas a decir llegaron Gokudera, Lambo, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko y ¿Haru?

-¡pagaras esta vaca estúpida! –

-¡inténtalo estupidera

-jajaja Gokudera que gracioso eres. –

-¡esto es extremo! –

- ¡oni-chan! –

-¡Gokudera-san deje en paz a Lambo-kun! –

-chicos. –murmuro Tsuna con voz entre triste e incómoda.

-¿decimo? –

-¿Sawada? –

-¿Tsuna? – preguntaron todos extrañados de que Tsuna estuviera ahí, lo único que sus mentes no alcanzaba a notar según tu, era que habían arruinado el momento que habías hecho con Tsuna o eso era hasta que alguien exclamo.

-¡hahi ustedes dos estaban solo en la azotea! ¡No eso era una declaración de amor! Pero Tsuna-san… -empezaba a decir Haru mientras seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido tu solo miraste a Tsuna, le das una sonrisa y te vas, no sabes lo que paso después, pues estabas con Hibari como su asistente personal.

Fin de Flash Back

-¿estás bien? –oyes preguntar al castaño mirándote fijamente.

-etto, si, es solo que recordé algo. –dices algo nerviosa al darte cuenta de la corta distancia que estaba su cara de la tuya.

-está bien. –dijo no muy convencido o eso notas por su voz, entonces miras el chocolate y le das un pedazo.

-toma as de tener hambre ¿no? –dices sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, al ver la expresión que tiene, pero te sorprendes al abrir los ojos y verlo sonrosado mirando el chocolate, te das cuenta que tú tienes "te quiero" y te sonrosas al darle el "Te amo" torpemente te paras y piensas salir corriendo pero de la nada sientes como te toma del brazo y te obliga verle a la cara.

-¿Por qué corres? –pregunta con una voz grave que nunca habías oído en el.

-p-por n-nada. –tartamudeas. El sonríe juguetonamente al oír tu tartamudeo y ver tus mejillas sonrosadas.

-entonces no te molesta si hago esto. –dice mientras muerde un poco de chocolate y luego acorta distancia entre ustedes, y te besa.

Al inicio lento, suave y tierno, con un tenue sabor a chocolate, un poco después Tsuna al ver que le correspondes, te toma de la cintura te acerca más a él y profundiza mas el beso al cual tu le respondes pasando uno de tus brazos por su cuello, cuando se separan por falta de aire lo miras sonrosado, igual que tu, y ambos sonríen.

-¿sabes que no va a ser fácil verdad? –te pregunta tomándote mas fuerte de la cintura para acercarte a él.

-nunca se dijo que no lo seria. –le respondes pensado no solo en los chicos sino también en el futuro trabajo del castaño.

-te amo. –dice sonriendo y besándote de nuevo.

-y yo. –les respondes entre el beso.

Uf! Jejeje esto me llego un día que estaba comiendo chocolate y pensé ¿Por qué no hacerlo un fic? Jeje espero les allá gustado, porque a mi si! Ahora respecto al fanfic no se si dejarlo como one Shot o poner más Shots con otros personajes, todo depende de ustedes los lectores y lectoras, si en serio les interesa comenten o manden un MP, también ideas o personajes soy todo oídos o ojos, jejeje, otra cosa si quieren que continúe sacare el próximo (depende de cuánto tarden en decir si lo quieren o no) entre dos o tres días después de la decisión, si queda en fin de semana lo hare más pronto. Bueno eso es todo.

Se despide Go_men!


	2. Por un Dia Lluvioso

**Pareja:** Yamamoto Takeshi/ Lectora

**Dedicado: **Tsuki-chan

**Género: **Romance/ Humor

**Advertencias:** -Insinuaciones

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Akira Amano

Respuesta a los Reviews

**Yuki-chan**: cuando leí tu review ni siquiera sabia quien eras pero ayer que me lo aclaraste entendí todo y claro que hare uno de Hibari solo espera tu turno, por cierto me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y espero que este te guste también n_n

**Tsuki-chan**: me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia, y tienes razón ese chico es genial, y espero te guste la dedicación, y estoy ansiosa por saber tu opinión sobre ella.

**DebyCross**: muchas gracias! En serio me gusto mucho que te haigas enamorado de Tsuna y cómo ves la historia continua espero y te sigan gustando los otros Shots

**LadyAliceKirkland**: no te preocupes claro que hago uno de Reborn solo dime ¿Reborn Adult o bebe? Jejeje y como dije antes creo que ya te diste cuneta de que lo continúe, respecto a lo de los personajes tienes razón pero no todos, solo algunos XD.

Artemis K. Wolf: me alegra que te gustara y si voy hacer de mas personajes, quiero hacer por lo menos uno de cada personaje, aunque no de todos, todos sino como lo mas principales.

**Sayu**: me alegra que te gustara y bueno la meta del fic es que tú seas esa chica, y respecto a la petición claro que sí! Y no te preocupes a mí también me gusta mucho ese personaje, es uno de los que más me gusta!

**Temainalumi-chan**: lo sé la interrupción fue algo gracioso, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió ya que siempre hacen lo mismo al pobre de Tsuna y si no hay problema escribiré de esos chicos, es mas al fin del cap., vas a saber quién es el más cercano.

**Bel Oujisama**: no te preocupes por que va ver mas por leer solo espera un poco ji ji

Por un día lluvioso

Hoy era el día que según tu considerabas el más triste de todos los demás, ya que se hacía un año que habías dejado tu familia y te habías mudado a Namimori, ese día decidiste no ir a la escuela ya que estaba lloviendo a te bajaría mas el ánimo, y eso solo aria que tu mejor amigo Yamamoto Takeshi se preocupara por ti y eso no querías que pasara. Sonríes al pensar en el, Yamamoto es un chico genial, tan sexi como Hibari y tan dulce y cariñoso como Tsuna, no te sorprendes de tus pensamientos hace mucho que te habías dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia el beisbolista, solo que él no lo sabía, tienes miedo de que cuando lo sepa, la amistad entre ustedes se rompa, y eso si seria tu desgracia, ya que no puedes imaginar un día sin esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza o esa estupidez que según (Gokudera tiene aunque para ti sea despistado en lugar de estúpido) que lo caracterizan.

Ves por la ventana, y ves la lluvia, tu no odias la lluvia al contrario la amas, te recuerda mucho a él, sonríes un poco y te alistas, no iras a la escuela, pero si irías a dar un paseo por la ciudad hasta sentirte mejor, al salir de casa tomas tu paraguas y empiezas el recorrido, después de muchas horas después, casi anocheciendo, decides que es suficiente, y es hora de regresar a casa o de ir a la casa de Tsuna a reportarte que estabas bien, aunque te detienes un poco ya que te duelen las manos por el paraguas pues llovió todo el día, vez una tienda de dulces y recuerdas a Lambo, entras a comprar algunos y cuando sales vas decidida a la casa de Tsuna.

Justo cuando ibas en la esquina oyes unas voces que no alcanzas a reconocer y cuando das la vuelta, abres tus ojos y no crees lo que ves, sientes como tus ojos se humedecen y dejas caer la bolsa de dulces, que hace que las dos personas frente a ti (a distancia de metro pero entienden) se den cuenta de tu presencia y se separen.

Cierras los ojos y retrocedes poco a poco.

Pero aun así sientes como el acerca cada paso que retrocedes.

Sin soportarlo más empiezas a correr sin rumbo fijo sientes como te persiguen y oyes como le gritan para que regrese, lloras y sueltas tu paraguas con el motivo de que lo detuviera un poco, ahora corres empapándote en la lluvia y llorando, la única diferencia es que te diriges a tu casa, ha pasado un tiempo desde que la carrera empezó y el aun te sigue, de la nada sientes un peso extra en tu cintura, pero aun así corres haciendo que ambos resbalen, tu cierras lo ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llega, después abres los ojos y lo ves a él debajo de ti, amortiguando tu caída.

Ves su cara preocupada, sus ojos profundos y recuerdas como se besaba con ella, y las lágrimas vuelven a tus ojos, lloras aunque él no se da cuenta, ya que sigue lloviendo.

-hoy no fuiste a la escuela. –te dice Yamamoto intentando dar una sonrisa que no pudo lograr.

-no me sentía bien. –murmuras ya que si hablas más alto tu vos te delataría de que llorabas.

-no estuviste en casa. –afirma.

-tenía que despejarme. –

-¿sola? –

-hay veces que es mejor estar sola. –dices para luego intentar levantarte pero no puedes por el agarre a tu cintura.

-eso no es todo. –te dice mirándote a los ojos.

-suéltame. –te pones a la defensiva.

-no, quiero. –te responde mirándote a los ojos tu simplemente esquivas su mirada.

-te dije que me soltaras. –le dice con una voz fría sientes como se estremece por tu tono de voz.

-porque, antes no te molestaba si estamos así. –tuche

-no quiero verte. –lo evades

-ese beso no fue, nada, nunca fue nada. –dice con vos triste.

-¡no me importa a quien beses suéltame ya! –empiezas a desesperarte vez como te mira sorprendido nunca le habías alzado la voz a él.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué un día me esperanzas y al otro me destrozas? –te dice con voz dolida.

-¡por que Te amo idiota! –le dices con voz quebrada, al diablo con todo ya no lo soportabas, solo querías irte y sabias que si le decías eso te soltaría para no volverte a tomar, y tenias razón al sentir como su agarre se aflojaba, y en mínima oportunidad te separaste de él.

Este al darse cuenta de eso separa al mismo tiempo que tu, y sin darte cuenta de cuándo o como te tiene aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-dilo de nuevo. –te pide tu solo bajas la mirada.

-te amo. –le murmuras mientras sientes las lagrimas caer por tus mejillas aun con la mirada baja, pero la subes al sentir unas frías manos limpiar tus mejillas, y lo ves a los ojos, y luego a los labios sientes como se acerca, el tiempo se te hace eterno, y tú te inclinas para acercarte más, hasta que el llega a tus labios y te besa.

No es el beso tierno y dulce que esperabas, no era más bien uno desesperado, uno que ansiaba por tener tus labios cerca de nuevo, y ahí empieza tu duda, ya te habías besado con otros chicos pero con Yamamoto no, entonces ¿Por qué ese contacto se te hace conocido?

Sales de tu duda al sentir como te toma por la cintura y hace de aquel beso desesperado por uno más apasionado y salvaje, tú le correspondes hasta que se separan por falta de aire, lo miras, te mira, se sonríen.

-te amo. –te dice mientras te toma de la mano y te guía hasta tu casa, cuando llegan los vez con cara reprobatoria pero el te sonríe, y te toma de la cintura, te guía por la casa en la cual ambos habían estado por tanto tiempo por cualquier razón, y entonces te besa.

Poco a poco, caminan entre el beso hasta llegar a tu habitación, una vez hai se dejan caer en la cama ahora el arriba de ti, un poco después se separan por la falta de aire se miran y te sonríe juguetonamente, tu al ver esa sonrisa sabes que algo no está bien.

-te vas a enfermar. –empieza a murmurar él mientras te desabonaba tu camisa que ya de empapada se te pegaba a tu cuerpo resaltando mas tus curvas (aquí depende de ustedes). –si no te quitas esto. –termina de murmurar quitando la prenda por completo y dejándote en sostén solamente. Entonces sientes un escalofrió recorrer tu cuerpo al ver esa mirada de deseo con la que te miraba, de la nada te toma por la cintura y te besa de nuevo, entonces entre el beso tu le quitas su estorbosa camisa de la escuela, para poder admirar su torso bien formado.

-¿segura que quieres esto? Por que más adelante no me podre detener. –te dice con voz grave de su excitación.

-quiero hacerlo. –le murmuras para besarlo apasionadamente…..aquella noche iba a ser la más larga de todas y lo mejor es que no sería la primera de eso estabas segura…

Fin!

Merece review?

Espero te haiga gustado Tsuki-chan!

Respecto a los demás reviews, con mucho gusto are de los personajes que pidieron solo que tendrán, que ser pacientes, ahora si Yuki-chan te cumpliré y te dedicare el siguiente uno de Hibari, despues are los otros pedidos como el de Reborn, Giotto, Gokudera, Byakuran etc.

Alguna idea o pedido? Entonces que esperan si quieren algún personaje pídanlo, aunque esperaran un poco, jejeje.

Se despide Go_men!


	3. rivalidad

**Pareja: Hibari Kyouya/ Lectora**

**Dedicado: Yukiro-chan y Temainalumi-chan**

**Género: Romance/ Humor**

**Advertencias: -**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Akira Amano**

**0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

**Respuestas a los review**

**Tsuki-chan: jeje me alegra que te gustara después de todo iba dedicado para ti, y respecto a lo que te dejo atontada, vamos a quien no la dejaría, a mi si, y demasiado como para no reaccionar n_n**

**Temainalumi-chan: me alegra que te gustara y si lo de Yamamoto ese era el propósito desde el inicio, y espero que este te guste también u_u**

**Minami: claro, solo tendrás que esperar un poco porque no me organizo y ya hay unos pedidos n_n**

**Yukiro-chan: me alegra que te gustara y si voy a hacer el de Hibari, y ya se que te gusta mucho ese personaje tranquila n_n**

**LadyAliceKirkland: jeje claro, y te entiendo te gustan varios pero al que amas es Reborn, y también entiendo que te sientas así por Reborn bebe, pero no te preocupes el Shot será con Reborn Adult y uno sexi jajaja. XD**

**K: bueno como ya había dicho antes ese era plan de dejar a Yamamoto algo apasionante, y con tus pedidos no hay problema, solo espera un poco x_x**

**Priscila-senpai Alice DK: claro que no hay problema, are uno de Byakuran y otro si quieres, y yo también te extrañe! Pero no te preocupes vas a saber más de mi, jajaja XD**

**GriisleChan: ah cuanto daría yo también por tener un novio como Yamamoto, pero hai que admitir que chicos así ya no hay tantos T_T y como he dicho antes si hago tu pedido pero espera a que me acomode un poco v_v**

**0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

**Rivalidad**

Ok, alrededor de tres meses que fuiste a Japón, por petición del noveno, para ayudar al entrenamiento del decimo Vongola, de todo lo que imaginaste solo en una cosa acertaste, y esa era que el guardián mas fuerte seria el típico chico serio, y aislado, respecto a lo demás, te daba risa ver la situación del 10° capo.

Tres meses y conoces a la familia a la perfección, no tardaste en adaptarte, ni tampoco en hacerte famosa, y como no, si e esos tres meses eres considerada una carnívora, y eso lo dice todo ¿Cómo lograste ese título? Simple, al defender a Tsunayoshi de Hibari Kyouya, desde ese día, el se puede decir que te tiene una manía, y tu claro no te quedas atrás, ambos son rivales, y empiezan a pelear por cualquier razón, el comienza tu continuas, son tan cotidianas para ti esas peleas, que no sabes que harás el día que regreses a Italia.

Una cosa que tenias segura, y que por más que odies aceparlo es que estas locamente enamorada de Hibari, cosa que sigues sin entender ¿Cómo te enamoraste de, él? Es lo que te preguntas cada mañana, al despertar y pensar en el guardián de la nube, porque vamos, puede ser el chico mas sexi, guapo y atlético que conozcas (porque le gana a Yamamoto), pero eso no cambia, que sea un chico frio, misterioso que le encanta pelear contra personas fuertes, entonces ¿qué es eso que te llama la atención de, él?

Justo cuando estabas a punto de responder esa incógnita tan grande de tu vida, sientes un frio metálico en tu cuello, y abres los ojos, los ves hai, con esa mirada fija en ti, como si te estuviera analizando, pasas la mirada de esos ojos azul metálico, a su cabello azabache desordenado, para bajar otra vez a su rostro, y te pierdes en sus ojos, abres un poco la boca, quieres besarlo pero sabes que tendrías demasiados problemas por eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí carnívora? –te pregunta con su voz grave que te hace estremecer.

-pensaba. –murmuras, no crees estar de humor como para pelear ese día.

-¿piensas? –te cuestiona con voz sarcástica.

-mas que tu, seguro. –le dices, entonces cuando creías que te atacaría, te sorprendes al sentir como retira su tonfa de tu cuello, y como se recuesta junto a ti, después de eso te toma desprevenida y te acerca más a él, tomándote por la cintura, ves como cierra los ojos y tranquiliza su respiración.

-voy a dormir, así que no agás ruido. –le oyes murmurar, sonríes para ti misma, ahora sabes que una de las cosas que te gustan de el, es que no tiene miedo, le gusta arriesgarse sin importarle lo que los demás piensen, sonríes mas y te acomodas en su pecho, poco después puedes sentir, como su mano pasa por tu cintura en un fuerte agarre o abrazo para que no escapes, lo cual te hace sonreír mas, y antes de quedar profundamente dormida piensas "tal vez sean rivales, pero así como hay días de guerra hay otros de tregua"…..

**0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

**Merece review?**

**Uf, creí que no lo acababa, ¿y cómo quedo? Enserio esto es pesado, bueno me alegro si le gusto por que como siempre digo a mi si me gusto aunque siento que me quedo algo raro pero aun así me gusto.**

**Tengo dos cosas que mencionar: **

**La primera en el capitulo anterior no menciono con quien se besaba Yamamoto ahí es algo alternativo, ustedes eligen al personaje, ya sea que no les caiga bien, o que les gustaría a ustedes ganarle en situación sentimental, en fin, entienden. **

**La segunda sobre el siguiente Shot no diré para quien va ni de quien es esto es algo que tienen que averiguar leyendo el siguiente capítulo, jeje después de eso creo que es todo, bueno me despido que tengan, bien día, tarde o noche! **

**Atte.**

**Go_men**


	4. imposible

**Pareja:** Reborn Adult/ Lectora

**Dedicado: ****LadyAliceKirkland**

**Género: **Romance/drama

**Advertencias:** - este capítulo no tendrá contenido del todo feliz, y fuerte vocabulario estas avisado

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Akira Amano

**Tsuki-chan: si tienes toda la razón Hibari tiene u lado amable aunque casi nunca lo muestre, aunque pobre de Yamamoto, si Hibari sigue asi lo va a dejar sin fans jejeje**

**Yuki-chan: jejeje vamos que si seria tierno Hibari pero sería mejor si en lugar de sonrosado te diera un mirada que te perforara eso seria wo! Jeje y claro no te preocupes te hago otro en cuanto haga los demás jeje!**

**Temainalumi-chan: jejeje gracias, también tienes razón y por tus pedidos no te preocupes jejeje**

**DebyCross: No! no muera! Y bueno de hecho no lo sabía jeje creo que soy telepata, me alegra que te gustara y todo depende de ti si eres o no ji ji.**

**Ruby Kagamine: me alegra también que lo haigas leído, y también me hubiera gustado que durara mas pero no ando bien de inspiración y menos con mis maestros que cada día hay examen, pero haré lo posible de que sean más largos.**

**Makujita: me alegra que lo leyeras, y claro que no hay problema de tus pedidos pero vas a tener que esperar un poco porque tengo unos cuantos por delante, y por lo de la historia si ya la leí te quedo guao! Muchas gracias!**

Imposible…

Suspiras por vigésima vez Sawada no te ha puesto ninguna misión por lo cual simplemente te paseas por la mansión, la cual estaba desierta a excepción de Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Tsuna y _Reborn_…

Sonríes con solo pensar en el, aunque te duela pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si poco a poco sientes como si estuvieras muerta de dolor. Si sabes que es imposible que alguien tan importante y casi perfecto como el se fige en ti.

Al pensar en eso sientes como una lagrima recorre tu rosto, suspiras, no puedes hacer nada estas profundamente enamorada y no lo puedes evitar, y aun asi no te arrepientes, lo único de lo que te arrepientes es de no ser tan buena como él, caminas lentamente cambiando el rumbo hacia el jardín más alejado de la mansión, estando lejos y sola te servirá para desahogarte y saber qué hacer.

No tardaste mucho en llegar, caminaste un poco y te sentaste debajo del árbol más grande y empezaste a aclarar tu mente. ¿Desde cuándo lo querías? ¿Cuánto lo querías? ¿El te quería? Al pensar en eso, no soportaste mas y empezaste a llorar, lloraste toda la tarde hasta que te quedaste dormida*.

Cuando despertaste era ya de noche, no te sorprendes de estar sola, y no te preocupas por apurarte a regresar a la mansión, ya que todos sabían que eres fuerte y no necesitas protección, además de que sería estúpido, pues si no te buscaron en peores situaciones ¿Por qué lo harían en una asi?

El tener ese tipo de pensamientos te recuerda el por qué estas ahí, suspiras es lo único que puedes hacer, resignada decides que es hora de volver a la mansión, con la idea de darte un baño relajante una cena ligera y dejarte caer en tu cama.

Como lo esperabas nadie se dio cuenta de tu ausencia en toda la tarde.

Al diablo con la ducha y la cena ahora solo querías dormir, pero al llegar a tu cuarto escuchas murmullos abres la puerta y los vez besándose, ¡se estaban besando Reborn y Bianchi! ¡Y en tu habitación!

Tan descarados que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de tu presencia, en ese momento sentiste las lagrimas acumularse en tus ojos, tu siempre supiste que era Imposible que alguien como Reborn se fijase en alguien como tu pero que te lo recordara a cada momento y tu lo soportabas todo, pero el hecho de que se esté besuqueando con Bianchi enfrente de tus narices y en tu cuarto era demasiado.

-¿se puede saber por qué diablos se besan en mi habitación? –preguntaste haciéndote notar con voz calmadamente enojada, ambos al oírte se sorprendieron y miraron sorprendidos, Bianchi con vergüenza de ser descubierta y Reborn, ni siquiera lo miraste.

-vayan a revolcarse a otro lado. –le dijiste mientras lo sacabas a empujones de tu cuarto, Bianchi intentaba decirte algo que no te molestaste en escuchar, al sacarlos cerraste la puerta en sus caras y te dejaste caer en tu cama a volver a llorar hasta dormirte.

A la mañana siguiente recibes la noticia de parte de Tsuna que tienes misión en equipo con Hibari quien llego la noche pasada, sonríes al pensar en el pelinegro, está un poco loco pero extrañamente se llevan bien, la misión es importante y peligrosa, entonces sonríes mas al sentir la adrenalina que tendrías, estaría fuera de la mansión lejos de Reborn con algo de acción y un buen amigo, parece que la suerte si estaba de tu lado hoy.

-bien entonces vez a alistar lo que necesites saldrán en una hora. –te decía Tsuna con mirada preocupada tu solo asentiste con la cabeza y fuiste corriendo a tu cuarto, pero antes de llegar te encontraste con Reborn qu9ien te miraba muy detenidamente y te impedía el paso.

-con permiso. –intentaste sonar fría.

-tonta niña. –es lo último que escuchaste antes de sentir los labiados de Reborn sobre los tuyos.

¡Te estaba besando! Ese beso no fue como imaginabas, lindo, tierno, dulce, al contrario, era duro, exigente, apasionado, cuando se alejo de ti, te miro de la misma minera en que lo hace siempre que cree que no lo ves, una mirada que no podías descifrar.

-la próxima vez toca antes de entrar. –te dijo mientras se iba.

-no mientras sea mi habitación. –respondiste sonriendo, tal vez después de todo no era imposible que se fijara en ti….

**Bien es que no es lo que esperaban, ni siquiera yo lo hice, pero bueno me puse a escribir y aquí lo tienen, lo malo es que me quedo raro y un poco triste según mi opinión, lo bueno es que más adelante puedo sacar una segunda parte.**

**Me despido y les doy la buena noticia de que actualizare más seguido!**

**¡Sale! **


	5. ¿Amigos?

**Pareja: Giotto /Primo / Lectora**

**Dedicado: Yukiro-chan y Temainalumi-chan**

**Género: Romance/**

**Advertencias: - este capítulo está narrado en primera persona **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Akira Amano**

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

**¿Amigos?**

_Por dios tranquila, es mi mejor__amigo, _me reprimía mentalmente, mientras Giotto me seguía hablando de su última ex novia.

-hey ¿estás bien? –me pregunto con su voz grave y tranquila, mirándome con preocupación.

-si ¿Por qué preguntas Giotto-kun? –le respondo haciendo un intento de sonar tranquila.

-tienes cara de dolor, ¿segura de que estas bien? –me vuelve a preguntar, yo solo le sonrió, en respuesta, pero al parecer no le convenció mucho, el iba a decir algo cuando sonó mi celular y conteste.

-bueno. –dije contestando, mientras agradecía, la interrupción, y veía como Giotto fruncía el ceño.

-_hola, soy Asari_

_-_¿Asari? ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta extrañada por su llamada mientras siento como Giotto se estremece a mi lado.

_-pues veras quería saber si estas libre en la tarde. _

-mmm…pues ahora estoy ocupada con Giotto, pero estoy libre en la noche ¿por? –le respondo a su pregunta más tranquila pero extraña.

-_¿Qué te parece ir a cenar sushi? _

-¿me estas invitando a salir? –le pregunto atónita mientras siento como si entrara en shock, y oigo un gruñido a mi lado.

-_solo si tu quieres ir. –_me aseguro.

-esto…Asari, tengo que admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa.

_-no te presiones si no quieres ir, no vayas, no te estoy obligando jajaja. –_al su risa me anime y ¿Por qué no? Giotto tiene una ex-novia que le vendrá a suplicar que regresen y no quiero estar presente.

_-bien paso por ti, nos vemos. –_se despidió Asari.

-nos vemos. –le dije mientras colgaba.

-¿vas a salir con Asari? –me pregunto Giotto incrédulo.

-lo sé ¿genial no? –le dije emocionada.

- no. –me respondió agrio.

-¿Qué? –le dije incrédula.

-¡Qué no me parece!-exclamo enojado Giotto, solo lo mire como si estuviera loco.

-¡no te tiene que parecer! ¡Es increíble, yo siempre te he apoyado aunque no me parezca y tú no quieres ni hacer eso! –le dije enojada mientras tomaba mis cosas y caminaba alejándome.

-¡no estoy de acuerdo porque me gustas! ¿Contenta? –dijo en susurro, haciendo que me detuviera al instante.

-¿Qué dijiste? –dije estática en mi lugar dándole la espalda.

-que me gustas. –dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, no sé cuando había llegado a mí, pero me gustaba sentir sus brazos en mi cintura.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Qué hay de tus ex? –le pregunte en un susurro mientras sentía su respiración en mi cuello, y cerraba los ojos disfrutando del momento.

-nunca fueron nada, lo único que intente fue dejar de sentir esto que siento por ti, por qué no es correcto, digo ¡eres mi mejor amiga! ¿Cómo se que tú sientes lo que yo? No sabes todo lo que he tenido que soportar, todo lo que he temido de que pasara algo como ahora. –murmuro Giotto con su cabeza en mi cuello, yo solo suspiraba y me estremecía al sentir su aliento contra mi piel.

-¿sabes lo que tuve que soportar cada que me hablabas de tus ex? –le dije con voz pausada, y entrecortada.

-lo siento, pero ¡por favor no vallas! Quédate conmigo, ¡por favor! –me pedía aun en susurros.

-quiero quedarme contigo, pero tengo miedo a sufrir. –susurro con los ojos cerrados, mientras hacía a un lado mi cabeza para sentir más su aliento.

-no temas, no sufrirás, te lo prometo, por favor dame una oportunidad. –juro que por no ser que lo conocía de casi toda la vida diría que estaba desesperado, pero sus palabras me hacían sentir segura, asi que levante la cara para mirarle a los ojos, y vi la total sinceridad en sus ojos, entonces supe que tenía razón.

-está bien me arriesgare. –murmuro mientras me volteo lentamente ahora quedando abrazados de frente, pude ve como su sonrisa se ensancho y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos.

-gracias, gracias, gracias. –murmuraba mientras me apretaba mas contra él. –Te juro que no te arrepentirás –me decía eso y otras cosas que no entendí, asi que mejor le calle poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-cállate y bésame. –le dije sonando algo dominante, mientras le tomaba por el cuello acercándolo más a mí y poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos, al inicio, el no respondió parecía estar en shock, pero luego apretó mas su agarre en mi cintura, y comenzó a devorar mis labios, mordió mi diente inferior levemente haciendo que abriera la boca, aprovecho eso para meter su lengua y comenzar a recorrer mi boca con esta, mientras yo jugaba con sus cabellos y le daba ligeros estirones, nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos estábamos sonrojados, y jadeábamos.

Una vez que Giotto se recupero me sonrió, y se separo un poco de mi, dejando solo uno de sus brazos rodeándome la cintura mientras que con el otro, se revolvía un poco el cabello.

-te llevo a casa. –me dijo al mismo tiempo que empezábamos a caminar, yo solo le sonreí y él me respondió.

-eres bueno besando. –murmure bajito, para mí misma, mientras me sonrojaba, al parecer si oyó ya que me miro y dijo:

-en otras cosas también. –

Al oír eso me sonroje mas, me sentía con una tetera hirviendo, oí su pequeña risa y luego otras cosas que no pude identificar bien, solo un "demasiado inocente…" después de eso no la pasamos hablando, y riendo.

Nunca pensé que podríamos ser más que amigos, por cierto, me tengo que disculpar con Asari….

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Bien aquí estuvo otro cap. Tengo que admitir que la escuela se está poniendo un poco dura porque vamos en el tercer momento, aun asi intentare subir un capitulo por semana, asi que no se desesperen de hecho ya tengo el siguiente cap. en mente, el cual va a ser un especial, por desgracia tengo que usar un poco los nombres por lo cual les pongo dos para que me digan cual les gusta más:

Isabela- que le dirían Bela o Isa

O

Elizabeth- que le dirían Lizz o Eli

Al comentar díganme cual les gusta más y como les gusta que le digan si Bela o Isa en caso de que quieran Isabela, o encaso de Elizabeth Lizz o Eli.

Espero tener buena criticas, les deseo un feliz año, y un buen regreso a clases si tienen la mala suerte como yo de entrar, y si todavía están de vacaciones solo les puedo decir que las disfruten n_n

Nos vemos!

PD: de ahora en adelante ya no responderé el review en el cap.


	6. La Carta

**Pareja: Gokudera Hayato/ Lectora**

**Dedicado: **

**Género: Romance/ Tragedy**

**Advertencias: - **_**Este capítulo es una carta por la forma de narración así que espero que les guste. En fin dejo de aburrirlas y las dejo con la historia, y recuerden Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**__**.**_

** La carta **

Sé que te preguntaras porque te escribo esta carta, o donde estoy ahora mismo, solo te pido que leas esto, al final lo explicare todo.

Nos conocimos hace unos meses, tenía que convivir con los Vongola para hacer una alianza, admito que al inicio creía que solo eran unos críos sin importancia alguna, pero al tiempo me di cuenta de que eran especiales, conviví con todos pero quien me impacto fuiste tú. Con tus ojos color jade, y tu pelo plateado, eras guapo, pero tenías un carácter del demonio, lo que significa que siempre peleábamos.

Sin darme cuenta me enamore profundamente de ti, pero ese era un amor secreto, y uno prohibido, porque tú eras y eres el amor de Haru mi mejor amiga, no sabes cuánto tuve que sufrir sabiendo que lo que soñaba nunca seria, porque yo no podía hacerle eso a Haru. Como era de esperar Tsuna se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y me apoyo en todo.

La desgracia llego cuando tu y Haru anunciaron que eran novios, eso me destrozo, aunque estaba feliz por ella, no podía soportar verlos siempre juntos, no podía y tampoco quería seguir haciéndolo, regrese con mi familia.

Yo creía que no podía haber nada peor, pero me equivoque, porque a los 3 meses se comprometieron y al mes se casaron. Pensé que sería mi perdición pero una noche antes de la boda, justo cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, entraste en mi habitación y me confesaste lo que sentías, no lo podía creer, ambos nos amábamos pero no podíamos estar juntos, no podíamos hacerle eso a ella, esa noche fue la primera y la ultima que nos entregamos el uno al otro, fue la noche que me motivo a seguir, porque esa noche me embarace de ti.

Sé que te preguntas por que te lo digo hasta ahora, que han pasado 5 años, pero no puedo negarle el conocer a su padre, ni dejarle solo en el mundo, Hayato mi destino está dicho, no me queda mucho tiempo, pero el tuyo no, si te cuento esto es porque quiero que cuides de él, de Alone.

Recuerda que siempre te amare.

Atte.

(- -)

**-idiota, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –se pregunto Gokudera mientras apretaba la carta y lloraba en silencio, el siempre creyó que esa estúpida mujer de la que él estaba enamorado, amaba a su jefe y no a él, y pensar que se equivoco tanto tiempo. **

Fin

_**Hola chicas que tal, siento mucho la demora pero mi laptop esta en emergencias ya que tiene rota la pantalla y apenas ayer que la conectaron a la tv pude recuperar mis historias. **_

_**Respecto al especial, no usare nombres y lo dejare para mas adelante ya que lo tengo empezado pero no hayo como terminarlo. **_


	7. Ilusion

**Pareja: Mukuro TLY/ Lectora**

**Dedicado: ****Temainalumi-chan K**

**Género: Romance/ suspenso **

**Ilusión**

**Una palabra que suena tan simple y es tan complicada, como su relación, algo que te puede llevar al cielo y en segundo mostrarte el infierno, tal y como es.**

**Siempre le has admirado por ser un gran ilusionista, siempre le has amado por ser el hombre que te enseño a vivir, siempre quieres estar con él para ayudarle y darle ánimo para seguir, pero… no puedes.**

**El te ama y tu a él, pero no pueden estar juntos, por lo menos no físicamente, durante todas las noches él se infiltra en tus sueños para hacerte sentir amada, para que por lo menos en ese mundo puedan estar juntos, por qué ahí se entregan el uno al otro, sin preocuparse por nada, por qué ahí sus caricias no son pecado.**

**Por qué él es tu fruta prohibida, y tu su objetivo inalcanzable**

**Por qué él pertenece a la mafia y tu a una familia de jefes***

**Por qué él será el próximo guardián y tú la próxima vigilante.**

**Por qué el romperá las reglas y tu harás que se cumplan.**

**Por qué tu dejarías todo por ir con él y su familia, pero sabes que si haces eso "ellos" te perseguirían y acabarían con él, y todo lo que ama, el lo sabe y por eso solo se amarían en tus sueños su relación solo sería una ilusión…**

…**.**

**Bien antes que nada quisiera decir que el Cap. anterior me quedo medio raro O_o **

**Este me gusto un poco más, y ahora explicare un poco las cosas, aquí es como un amor imposible algo así como romeo y Julieta, como si el fuera el criminal y tu el policía.**

**Lo estaba haciendo más corto y un poco mejor pero la lap de mis hermanos se apago (recuerden la que uso tiene la pantalla rota) y perdí el documento T_T pero bueno espero que les haiga gustado este y si no me dicen y les hago otro.**

**Si tienen pedidos lo acepto y si tienen más o menos la idea de lo que quieren también me dicen para hacérselo así.**

**En fin nos vemos!**


	8. Preferencia

**Pareja:** Colonello/ Lectora

**Género: **Romance/comedia

**Dedicado: ****Minami**

**Advertencias:** -

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Akira Amano

Preferencia

Esa semana estabas más feliz de lo normal, claro y era por qué en unos días tu amigo de la infancia regresaría de la naval convertido en un marine o un militar* no estabas segura del todo, pero el punto es que lo volverías a ver y eso te emocionaba de sobremanera.

El día que tanto esperabas llego, lo esperabas en el aeropuerto y lo buscabas por todas partes preguntándote si lo reconocerías después de tanto tiempo, estabas viendo al vigilante de afuera** cuando lo viste, y al parecer el también te vio ya que sonrío al instante.

El ya no era el mismo niño con el que jugabas no, ahora es todo un adulto y aunque no lo quieras reconocer, él había cambiado.

Después de su "reencuentro" siempre andaban juntos, nunca te molesto estar con él aunque a veces te sacaba de tus casillas, lo único que te molestaba un poco era la mención de su "adorada" maestra, admitías que le tenias un poco de celos, por qué no solo ella podía estar con él todo el tiempo sino que también ocupaba gran parte de los pensamientos de él o eso creías.

Un día decidiste quitarte una duda así que le hablaste y le preguntaste.

-nee, Colonello ¿Con quién prefieres estar? ¿Con tu maestra o conmigo? –desde hace tiempo que tenias esa duda pero nunca te armaste de valor para preguntársela ahora estabas sonrojada por lo que acababas de hacer. Por su lado Colonello solo rio y dijo

"-¿no es obvio?"

Al oir eso solo dices "claro" y te vas de ahí, oyes como te llama pero no le haces caso ahora corres escapando de él, para tu desgracia el te alcanza con facilidad y te tumba, sueltas un quejido de dolor pero el lo ignora y te besa, te sorprendes y empiezas a llorar, el se separa de ti y te limpia las lagrimas.

-tonta. –te dice y tú sientes un dolor profundo. –pensé que habías entendido. –continua mientras se levanta de ti y te ayuda a levantarte. – esperaba que me abrazaras y cayéramos al suelo riendo. –sigue diciendo o imaginando tu ya no lloras solo lo miras extrañada.

-lo que quiero decir es que te prefiero mil veces a ti, y esperaba que lo entendieras y que me… -iba a continuar diciendo cosas pero no lo dejaste por qué lo abrazaste con tal fuerza que cayeron al suelo tal y como el imaginaba, entonces el te abrazo por la cintura y ambos rieron.

El era un idiota de eso no tenias duda, pero él es el idiota del que te enamoraste y no harías nada para cambiarlo.

…**.**

**Vale admito que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo tarde un buen rato oyendo música para inspirarme y me gusto como quedo, aunque también admito que se me hizo un poco difícil ya que estoy acostumbrada a ver a Colonello con Lal, aun así espero que les guste.**

**.* Como no sabía a donde había ido Colonello lo busque en la wiki de Reborn y ahí ponen su historia deberían checarla. **

** es. Reborn. wikia wiki / Colonello**

**** son los guardias que están checando a los pasajeros que llegan para ver que no traen nada ilegal.**


	9. Juegos

**Pareja: Belphegor/ Lectora**

**Dedicado: A todas las que amen a este personaje**

**Género: Romance**

**Advertencias: - **_**Este capítulo es una carta por la forma de narración así que espero que les guste. En fin dejo de aburrirlas y las dejo con la historia, y recuerden Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**__**.**_

**Juegos **

**-Ne plebeya que te parece si juego contigo hoy? –te dijo Bell al oído haciendo que te estremecieras.**

**-¿en serio y a que vamos a jugar? –le seguiste el juego sonriendo traviesa.**

**-Que te parece si jugamos a esto. –dijo mientras te tomaba del mentón y te acercaba a su rostro, y a pocos centímetros de sus labios…**

**-mou~ boss, Bell-sempai esta pervirtiendo a (n)-chan de nuevo. –se oyó la voz de Fran quejándose, sentiste como Bell se apartaba de ti y se dirigía a Fran con aura asesina, tan solo reíste aunque para tus adentros también querías matarlo.**

**Fin**

**Bueno este me quedo muy corto pero no sabía cómo hacer a Bell, ahora aun quedan algunos pedidos por hacer y por me gustaría que me digieran como los quieren, ya saben muy romántico, casual, con celos, etc. **


	10. Egoista

**Pareja:** Xanxus/ Lectora

**Dedicado: **A todas las fan de este personaje.

**Género: **Romance

**Advertencias:** -Insinuaciones

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Akira Amano

…**.**

…**.**

_**Egoísmo**_

-¡¿Quiere saber lo que eres?! – le exclamaste enojada

…- el no cooperaba mucho haciendo que te enojaras mas.

-¡Eres un maldito egoísta! –le recriminaste gritándole y te fuiste de lugar con un aura asesina, hasta llegar a tu habitación, donde golpeaste, aventaste, y torturaste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance cuando te tranquilizaste te pusiste a pensar en lo sucedido.

**Flash Back**

-Escoria, tu junto los demás irán a la misión y a ver que quiere el mocoso. –decía Xanxus a Squalo el cual lo miraba mal.

-¡VOI! ¡Yo no soy niñera para cuidar a los mocosos de Vongola! –viste como replicaba el peli-plata.

-ne, Xanxus yo puedo ir con Tsuna-san –le dijiste a tu jefe, mientras recibías un par de miradas mortíferas por parte del resto del escuadrón varia menos Fran.

-No iras y punto. –te respondió Xanxus mientras tomaba de su copa de vino, tu solo lo miraste mal.

-¿Puedo saber por lo menos por qué no puedo ir? –le preguntaste aguantándote las ganas de gritarle.

-no tiene caso que veas al mocoso. –te dijo simplemente, mientras te miraba fijamente y tomaba de su copa de nuevo, tu sabias lo que significaba esa mirada, todos lo sabían, el te considera de su propiedad aunque tú no quieras, y eso te molesta, y entonces simplemente no pudiste evitarlo más y le gritaste mientras te ibas a tu cuarto.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Un tiempo después cuando te cansaste y tranquilizaste, te diste un relajante baño y cuando saliste te quedaste congelada de verlo ahí dormido en tu cama, eso te molesto y cuando ibas a reclamarle el solo te dijo:

"**-escucha bien escoria, porque no lo volveré a decir, eres mi debilidad y si te dejo ir con ese mocoso puede que no vuelvas, y eso me debilitaría.-"**

Solo te dijo eso y se levanto y se fue, tú te quedaste en shock pues habías entendido muy bien lo que él te había dicho, el era una persona que nunca revela sus sentimientos, sin embargo por lo menos hiso un intento, tu sonreíste mientras te cambiabas ya verías una forma de recompensarlo.

…**..**

…**..**

…se que este quedo raro pero fue lo único que me salió, Xanxus antes me gustaba, pero no encuentro una buena forma de hacerlo ver bien sin que deje su actitud ruda.


	11. Entre ranas y principes

**Pareja: Fran / Lectora**

**Dedicado a: Todas la fan de esta linda ranita ^o^ **

**Género: Romance/ Humor**

**Advertencias: -**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Akira Amano**

Entre ranas y príncipes ¿?

Ese día por muy raro que suene a los varia les toco hacer servicio comunitario ¿? Todo aquel que conociera a la pandilla de locos estaría seguro que no era buena idea, tú que pertenecías al grupo lo creías, mas aun así el decimo Vongola decía que era una manera de ayudar a los demás.

Y ahí te encontrabas en un salón de clases con alrededor de 10 niños entr años mirándote con curiosidad.

-bien niños ella es (n)-chan y ha venido a contarles cuentos. –les explico la maestra a los niños mientras me miraba para empezar.

10 minutos después… ya estaban los niños dormidos y en la puerta estaban Bell y Fran esperándote.

~ En la mansión ~

-¿Entonces una plebeya se convirtió en princesa por besar al príncipe? –se burlo Bell de la historia que contaste, tu solo le miraste y le sacaste la lengua.

-A eso Bell se le llama amor. –le dijiste mientras avanzabas a la sala.

-¡ja! Si como no para que eso suceda la rana de Fran tendrá que hacerse príncipe. –Dijo Bell con burla

-Fran ya es un príncipe. –le respondiste mientras volteabas a verle a la cara.

-el único con sangre real aquí soy yo. –te respondió con una sonrisa burlona, mientras tanto Fran solo los miraba, sin mucha importancia.

-¡Así pues mira! –le dijiste mientras tomabas a Fran por el cuello de su playera y le dabas un beso, no uno dulce tierno, sino uno más apasionado, y así como lo besaste te separaste, no lo dejaste siquiera corresponderte, entonces miraste a Bell.

-Para mi Fran es mi príncipe azul. –le dijiste sonriendo mientras te dabas la vuelta y te ibas directo al carro que te llevaría a la mansión.

Fran no se desde cuándo me gusta este personaje O_o pero aun así aquí se los dejo este es el primero de cómo dos o tres sobre el.


	12. Celos

**Pareja: **Fran / Lectora

**Dedicado: **A todas las fan de este personaje.

**Género: **Romance

**Advertencias:** -Insinuaciones

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Akira Amano

…**.**

…**.**

_**Celos**_

¿Cómo jodidos terminaste en dónde estabas? Hace unos minutos estabas a punto de besar a Bell, pero no paso por culpa de Fran y entonces lo querías matar.

Entonces… ¿Cómo es que terminaste en la misma cama que el ilusionista dormida abrazada a él?

Todas esas preguntas se fueron de tu cabeza cuando sentiste sus labios hambrientos sobre los tuyos, y entonces recordaste.

Flash Back

Después de que Bell se fuera persiguiendo a Fran, apareció Lussuria preguntando que paso, tu le contaste lo que paso omitiendo ciertas partes, al parecer no fue muy interesante ya que se fue enseguida, y después de eso llego Fran, eso te dio mala espina.

-(n)-chan, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar. –te dijo con su típica voz, tu sabias que planeaba algo pero aun así lo seguiste, el te llevo a su habitación, cuando ibas a reclamarle el te beso, eso te sorprendió y tu sorpresa fue más cuando le correspondiste, el beso duro hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, tu le miraste sonrojada, y con tu respiración irregular.

-(n)-chan ah sido una mala chica y le tengo que castigar. –te dijo Fran, mientras te volvía a besar sin dejarte asimilarlo bien, cuando lo hiciste, ya se habían vuelto a separar por falta de aire.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? –le preguntaste mientras veías sus profundos ojos, y sentías tu mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo.

-tu castigo es por "jugar" con Bell-sempai. –te dijo mientras te miraba y te abrazaba para tirarse contigo a la cama. Entonces empezó otro beso.

-y-y si-i solo j-juego c-contigo. –le dijiste entre besos, eso hizo que él se separa de ti, y sonriera de lado haciéndolo ver jodidamente bien. Te maldijiste internamente por pensar eso.

-Eso puede bajar tu castigo. –dijo para empezar otra ronda de besos, cuando terminaron ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Fin de Flash Back

¿Cuándo habías empezado a sentir eso por Fran?

No lo sabias

¿Qué tan pervertido era?

Eso lo sabrías con él con el tiempo

…..

…

Este me gusto, cuando lo imagine era algo parecido, espero verlas pronto


	13. Envidia

**Pareja:** Irie/ Lectora

**Dedicado: **A todas las fan de este personaje.

**Género: **Romance

**Advertencias:** Palabras malsonantes, un trio y un final abierto para los de imaginación grande…

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano

"**Envidia…"**

Envidia era una palabra que oías muy seguido, mayormente por parte de jóvenes como tú, mujeres que al parecer darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar, y aun asi tu no te sientes privilegiada o especial, todo iba bien hasta que él te lo dijo… hasta que Irie te dijo esa simple palabra, y desde entonces le has estado dando vueltas al asunto mas de lo común…

"_**Tengo Envidia" **_

Cierras los ojos al recordar ese momento, aun puedes sentir el viento frio golpeando contra tu piel…

"_**¿Qué?"**_

Es lo único que puedes decir, y aun que ya haiga pasado te reprimes mentalmente, debiste haberte visto muy estúpida…

"_**Que tengo envidia…"**_

Aunque no esté presente, y aunque solo sea un recuerdo puedes notar el nerviosismo de su voz, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos dudosos de continuar, entonces sentiste un apretón en tu corazón al pensar en lo que venía.

"**Tengo envidia de Byakuran-san..."**

Sentiste arder tus mejillas, y como tu corazón latía más rápido…

"_**porque yo quiero estar en su lugar"**_

Abriste los ojos y bajaste la mirada, entonces es cuando te cuestionaste ¿Qué sentías por Irie? Antes de poder responderte el final de su frase llego a tu mente…

"_**quiero ser yo quien pase el resto de sus días contigo y no él ni nadie más…"**_

Cerraste tus ojos nuevamente y suspiraste profundamente, Byakuran te había propuesto matrimonio, el era un gran jefe mafioso, era tu jefe, pero simplemente el te lo propuso, te dijo que te daría tiempo para pensar…

"_**Sé que soy un estúpido por pensar que lo dejarías a él por mi pero yo…"**_

La última frase de Irie vino a tu mente, y supiste que el sabia lo mismo que tu, que aunque tú te negaras Byakuran te obligaría o te chantajearía…

"_**Te amo"**_

Esa fue la última palabra que te dedico esa última vez que se vieron y hablaron, la última vez que lo visitaste antes de ser nombrado "traidor" y ser parte de Vongola…

-Si tan solo supieras que yo también te amo… -murmuraste mientras acariciabas el anillo que Byakuran te había dado, ese que para muchos era la señal del compromiso y para ti era la señal de la esclavitud…

Tan solo esperabas que alguien pudiera detener a Byakuran antes de su boda, y así tal vez podrías decirle tus sentimientos a Irie… si tan solo… los milagros existieran….

Continuara….

**OwO **

**Ok no tenía ni idea que esto podría salir, no soy una gran fan de Irie como para que me saliera algo tan profundo… pero aun así este cap. me encanto… este va especialmente dedicado a ****GriisleChan no se si todavía leas la historia pero aquí está tu pedido lamento mucho la demora -.-**

**Bueno gracias a esos(as) lectores(as) que me han apoyado, y me han pedido que continue con mis historias, sinceramente muchas gracias, me han subido un poco mi autoestima de escritor…**

**Por ahí alguien me pregunto que cuando continuaba el fic sobre las hijas de Tsuna, y solo quería decirle que si voy a tardar un poco, la historia en si, ya la tengo, incluso creo que voy a sacar una secuela… en cuanto me preguntaron por la historia me puse a checarla y me puse a cambiar algunas cosas, nombres más que nada, y si van aparecer los hijos de los demás guardianes, pero van a tardar su tiempo, además de que esta historia tengo contemplado continuarla cuando termine con las otras dos TsuKyo que tengo en proceso…**

**Bueno creo que esto es todo, me despido, Sayo!**

**Escrito: 23 de enero de 2013**


	14. Byakuran

**Pareja:** Byakuran/ Lectora

**Dedicado: **A todas las fan de este personaje.

**Género: **Romance

**Advertencias:** lo de siempre, palabras fuerte, escenas con albur, y puede que un final triste están avisados…

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano

Suspiraste mientras dabas vueltas en tu habitación, cualquiera que te viera diría que te vez como un león enjaulado, con ansias de salir…

Suspiraste de nuevo mientras tomabas asiento, se supone que en tu condición, "no deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo" o por lo menos eso te dijo el médico.

-también me dijo que no me estresara y mira como estoy. –murmuraste con molestia, mientras buscabas algo con que entretenerte. Estar embarazada sin duda, era una de las etapas más complicadas en la vida, por no decir también de las más hermosas, claro que todo iría mejor si por lo menos supieras que todo estaba bien, te sentías desesperada por no poder hacer nada, por no enterarte de nada y sobre todo, por estar aislada de todo, y de todos.

Suspiras de nuevo.

Miras tu vientre, y sonríes al ver ese pequeño bulto formado en él, y de nuevo vuelves a suspirar, rayos o te estabas poniendo nostálgica o tenías manía por suspirar, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando no sabes nada del hombre que amas ni de ninguno de tus amigos?

"Es lo mejor"

Te dijo Irie.

"En la situación actual, solo serias un estorbo"

Gruñiste al recordar eso.

"Y como son nuestra última esperanza deben vivir hasta el final, aun si los demás no lo logramos"

Una lagrima cayo por tu mejilla en eso… ¿última esperanza? ¿Para qué?

Tenias cinco meses hay encerrada, excluida del mundo, cinco meses sin ver a Byakuran, cinco meses desde que se rio de ti y te dijo golfa.

Las lagrimas caen por toda tu cara, y sientes una gran tristeza y soledad, lo peor de todo en tu caso es que todavía lo amas, y le perdonarías todo lo que te dijo si viniera y te diera un "lo siento" sincero, pero eso no va a pasar, por que el ya no es el mismo, y aunque tú lo esperaras siempre, sabias que no regresaría…

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta y eso solo significa una cosa: Irie estaba aquí, él era el único que sabía dónde estabas y que te visitaba cada mes.

Cuando lo viste, no te sorprendió lo que te dijo:

"lo siento"

Sentiste como las lágrimas volvían a tus ojos, pero te negaste a dejarlas caer, no llorarías más por él, no ahora.

"pero me dijo sus últimas palabras"

"No sé por qué estás aquí con eso mejor solo vet…"

"Te amo y en verdad lo siento"

Al oír eso, te quedaste congelada y las lágrimas que guardabas salieron silenciosamente.

"¿Q-Que?"

"Él quería que te digiera eso"

Estabas en shock ante sus palabras, entonces sentiste un leve movimiento en tu vientre y sonreíste levemente, al final del todo, pudo regresar a ser quien era aunque nadie lo volvería a ver…

Ok hasta aquí quedo el capitulo, lo sé, quedo triste, me inspire en los últimos capítulos del anime, donde Byakuran se pone casi como loco, con respecto a Irie, nada sentimental, el es mas como un hermano mayor que te quiere proteger y alguien que quiere ayudar a su mejor amigo.

¿Quién sigue? Estoy pensado que cuando acabe con los pedidos, mejor les daré a escoger por medio de Review o de mp…

Bueno hasta la próxima…


	15. Propiedad

**Pareja:** Alaude/ Lectora

**Dedicado: **A todas las fan de este personaje.

**Género: **Romance

**Advertencias:** posible harem inverso?

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano

**Propiedad**

Parpadeaste confusa, por lo que estaba pasando… intentaste recordar como llegaste a esa situación.

Se supone que ese día habías ido a la mansión Vongola para poder hablar con el primero y hacer un acuerdo con la familia de tu hermano, ok, hasta ahí es normal, entonces… ¿Cómo pasaste de tener una platica civilizada con primo a estar en medio de una pelea entre sus guardianes?

El primero en entrar en acción fue Demon, según por lo que pudiste ver, esquivo los ataques de G y llego a ti tomándote por la cintura y pegándote a él.

Tu solo los miraste como si estuviera loco, pero no hiciste nada, solo esperaste a su próxima acción, la cual fue esquivas un rayo que había mandado Lampo, espera… ¿Cómo rayos mando un rayo sin nubes?

Ahora te tenia Asari, el te cargaba como si fueras una princesa y salió corriendo por el pasillo, ok te distraes por un minuto en la reunión y al parecer todos empiezan a pelear…por ti.

Asari estaba a punto de dar vuelta en una esquina cuando una flecha les pasó rozando, lo que hizo que Asari se detuviera, evitando la flecha pero haciendo que esta chocara con la pared y la destruyera.

-¡¿A dónde crees que la llevas músico de pacotilla?! –escuchaste el grito de un enfadado G.

Asari iba a responder pero callo instantáneamente, al mismo tiempo que te soltaba, tu solo atinaste a voltear y encontrarte con unos penetrantes ojos azules, sonreíste sin dudarlo y corriste hacia él, y lo abrasaste, todos los guardianes que se habían reunido en la pequeña pelea de Asari con G, te miraban con incredulidad, en especial al ver como el guardián de la nube te acercaba mas a él, mostrándoles a los demás que tu ya eras de su propiedad.

El motivo de la pelea era simple, para hacer la alianza seria por medio de matrimonio, por lo cual el guardián que estuviera contigo más tiempo seria el que se casaría contigo, o eso había dicho Primo en la reunión aunque ya quedaba claro quién sería tu futuro marido….

Jajaja, me puedo imaginar la cara de WTF de los guardianes en la última escena, bueno no tengo mucho que decir, especialmente por ando media loca, y porque son la 2:26 am… estoy de vacaciones así que voy a intentar actualizar un poco más seguido, aunque ya saben nada seguro…

Bye ~


	16. Temerario

**Pareja: G/ Lectora**

**Dedicado: ****Temainalumi-chan**

**Género: Romance**

**Advertencias: -**

_**Temerario**_

_**Tu sabias que G podía llegar a ser algo temerario y tener un humor de perros, sin embargo de una extraña manera logro entrar en tu corazón logrando que le perdonaras todo o casi todo….**_

…_**.**_

_**-¡Pero que demo…! –empezaste a decir cuando lo viste llegar herido junto a un Giotto cojeando y un Lampo inconsciente, lo primero que hiciste claro fue, correr hacia Lampo y revisar que no tuviera nada grave causando el enojo del pelirrojo (?)**_

_**-tks llegamos heridos y lo primero que haces es revisar al principito cobarde. –te exclama con molestia.**_

_**-G… -dice Giotto con un tono reprobatorio.**_

_**-por si no te has dado cuenta idiota él es el más joven aquí y esta inconsciente. –**_

_**-¡si esta así es por cobarde! ¡De solo ver unos cuantos perros se desmayó! –exclamo el pelirrojo**_

_**-¿unos cuantos perros? ¿En qué diablos los metiste esta vez idiota? -**_

_**-¿P-Po que piensas que fui yo…? –empezo G pero no pudo terminar porque lo interrumpiste.**_

_**-porque eres un idiota temerario. –le dijiste.**_

_**-que no soy temerario mujer, ¡soy audaz! ¡Audaz! ¿Entiendes?-**_

_**-lo que tú digas G…. entonces ¿Por qué fue el pleito esta vez? –dijiste dirigiéndote en lo último a Giotto mientras lo empezabas a tratar.**_

_**-fuimos a tu casa… -empezó Giotto lentamente, mientras hacia una pausa mirándote.**_

_**-¿a qué….? –empezaste mas no pudiste terminar…**_

_**-a hablar con tus padres… -continuo Giotto interrumpiendo tu pregunta. – Para pedir tu mano con G. –agrego rápidamente el rubio.**_

_**-… -**_

_**-¿(n)-san? –te pregunto Giotto, suavemente esperando tu reacción.**_

_**-tu idiota temerario… -empezaste a decir.**_

_**-¡Que no soy temerario! –**_

_**-¡Si lo eres! **_

_**-¡Tu mujer….! –**_

_**-entonces… ¿Cuándo es la boda? –pregunto Lampo a la nada mientras los veía pelear de nuevo.**_

_**-¡Lampo! –**_

_**-¡Tu mocoso…! –**_

_**-creo que será en unos meses Lampo. –contesto Giotto sonriendo.**_

_**:: :: :: :: :: ::**_

_**:: :: :: :: :: ::**_

_**-¿en qué piensas? –pregunto una voz tranquila a tus espaldas.**_

_**-recuerdo las veces en que tenía que curarte por las cosas temerarias que hacías. –**_

_**-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no era temerario? –te pregunto con voz tranquila y un deje de cansancio.**_

_**-no lo sé, nunca lleve la cuenta aunque han de ser muchas. –le dijiste sonriendo mientras recostaba su cabeza en tu regazo.**_

_**-y aun te lo digo, no era temerario… -**_

_**-solo eras audaz… –terminaste la frase mientras acariciabas su cabello.**_

_**-exacto mujer. –te dijo con voz ida y adormilada, mientras suspiraba con los ojos cerrados.**_

_**-tengo que admitir que eso es lo más audaz que has hecho G… –murmuraste para ti misma recordando ese día.**_

**:: :: :: :: ::**

**:: :: :: ::**

**:: :: ::**

**:: ::**

**::**

**Y termino! Bueno tengo que admitir que me atasque con este shot, no podía imaginar nada con G, y pues bueno aquí esta, se nota que G de joven es como Gokudera y me inspire en eso en una escena donde "Giotto le dice a G que él era así de joven" **

**Bueno como ven es una parte de jóvenes aproximadamente de 17 a 20 años, y para la segunda parte debieron de haber pasado 10 años como mínimo, es decir una persona no madura tanto en poco tiempo.**

**Emm bueno lamento la demora espero que les gustara el capítulo… no les pido review para actualizar porque de un tiempo acá me dio molestia con los escritores que hacen eso, (es injusto exigir un review para que sepas que va a pasar). **

**Y emm es todo Sayo!**


	17. Dulce

**Pareja:**_ Lambo TYL/ Lectora_

**Dedicado: **_Temainalumi-chan_

**Género: **_Romance_

_**Dulce**_

-Lambo. –le llamaste suavemente mientras acariciabas su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa bambina? –te pregunto el guardián del rayo mientras apretaba su agarre en tu cintura.

-¿Cuál es tu adicción favorita? –le preguntaste mientras tu mano jugaba con su abrigo de piel, tu sabias que en modo todos tienen adicciones, la tuya por ejemplo era ver esos profundos ojos verdes, a veces sentías que si durabas grandes temporadas sin verlos enloquecerías.

-¿mi adicción favorita? –repitió el bovino.

-sí, ¿Cuál es? –le repetiste sonriendo mientras ahora tu mano se deslizaba en su cabello, el cual hacia unos años se había dejado crecer.

-el dulce… -te respondió tranquilamente.

-El dulce. –repetiste casi insultándote a ti misma, conocías a lambo desde que tenían 10 años y desde entonces sabias que amaba los dulces aunque después de los 18 los comía menos.

-si pero es un dulce en peculiar. –te comento Lambo mientras te empezaba a acariciar la espalda.

-¿Qué tiene de peculiar? –le preguntaste en un suspiro.

-que solo yo lo puedo probar. –te susurro al oído causando que un escalofrió recorriera tu espalda y te pusiera nerviosa

-¿A si? –susurraste con los ojos cerrados y algo ida por su repentina cercanía.

-no suenas muy segura bambina. –te dijo Lambo mientras les daba la vuelta y el quedaba sobre ti.

-¿Por qué solo tú? –le preguntaste mirándolo a los ojos.

-porque el encontrar ese dulce... -empezó a decir Lambo mientras te daba un beso en la frente, logrando hacerte suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

-ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar… -continuo diciendo mientras te besaba en tus mejillas causándote un rubor.

Entonces Lambo coloco su frente sobre la tuya, tu sonreíste y abriste los ojos, esperando su siguiente acción.

-eres mi adicción bambina. –te susurro Lambo mientras miraba tus labios y te daba un beso.

…**..**


	18. Iniciativa

**Pareja: Basil/ Lectora**

**Dedicado: Ruby Kagamine, Ruby si aun lees estos one-shots en serio lamento la demora :/**

**Género: Romance/ Humor**

**Advertencias: -**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Akira Amano**

_**Iniciativa**_

-me gustas. –dijiste de repente mientras observabas a Gokudera y Yamamoto pelear por decidir a qué lugar irían a festejar el cumpleaños de Sawada.

-también me gustas, después de todo eres una gran amiga. –te respondió tu acompañante de forma tranquila.

Al escuchar sus palabras frunciste el ceño, estabas segura que el chico no entendió lo que dijiste, asi que volteaste a verlo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Basil, te quiero. –repetiste mirándolo fijamente.

-como amigo. –te respondió.

-como hombre. –le corregiste.

-¡Que! P-pero ¿qué hay de Sawada-dono o Yamamoto-dono? –te respondió sorprendido y nervioso con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Al escuchar sus palabras no pudiste evitar soltar una carcajada, que sorprendió a Basil y llamo la atención de los demás, mas no te importo y seguiste riendo, mientras ibas con Sawada y los demás, pero te detuviste para decirle algo al ojiazul*.

-más vale que te quede claro que me gustas, y que no descansare hasta oír tu respuesta. –dijiste para después seguir tu camino y llegar con los demás, _"tal vez tomar la iniciativa no era tan malo" _pensaste sonriendo al recordar la reacción de Basil.

**:v **

**Siento que me quedo algo vago, perdón si el capitulo se siente extraño tengo demasiado tiempo sin escribir y se me dificulta expresar las ideas claramente, si deje algún error me comentan por favor ^.**


	19. Estupido

**Pareja: Reborn/ Lectora**

**Dedicado: a todas las chicas que pidieron continuación.**

**Género: Romance/**

**Advertencias: - un muy mencionado Kyouya (?) **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Estúpido**

Después de muchos meses fuera, por fin regresabas a la mansión con Hibari, al final la misión fue más complicada de lo que parecía y tuvieron que viajar por todo medio oriente para poder encontrar al maldito mejor amigo de Tsuna.

Sonreíste de lado al imaginarte la paliza que Hibari intentaría darle a Tsuna por haberlos engañado y hacerlos perder tiempo con Enma, tal vez el asunto fuera importante pero no lo suficiente como para convencer a Hibari de no molestarse con Tsuna.

Suspiraste profundamente antes de tocar la puerta, estabas nerviosa, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estabas al lado de un muy irritado Hibari que desprendía un aura intimidante.

-Pase. –se escucho del otro lado y fue suficiente para que Kyouya entrara con sus tonfas listas.

-yo, Tsuna. –saludaste al entrar, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-es bueno ver que regresaron. –te respondió el castaño sonriendo amablemente.

-Sawada. –dijo Kyouya con un tono irritado que te puso mas nerviosa.

-Kyouya. –respondió Tsuna sereno cosa que te sorprendió.

-me voy. –fue lo único que dijo el guardián de la nube antes de dar media vuelta e irse, tu solo viste su espalda alejarse y volviste a suspirar, parece que tendrías una larga tarde de papeleo.

-¿y bien? –te pregunto Tsuna una vez que Hibari salió de la habitación.

-algo me dice que no te refieres a la misión. –comentaste mientras tomabas asiento, frente a Tsuna.

-sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. –respondió el castaño.

-estoy mejor si es lo que quieres saber, aunque no lo creas Kyouya me ayudo bastante, gracias. –le dijiste mientras mirabas una vieja foto, y sonreías.

-tu cabello está más largo. –comento Tsuna al azar.

-Kyouya me dijo que me quedaba mejor largo. –comentaste vagamente.

-¿te gusta Kyouya? –te pregunto

-¿te gusta Haru? –respondiste, Tsuna te vio incrédulo ante la pregunta que le hiciste y sonreíste, al parecer saldrías victoriosa esta vez. –aunque no lo parezca soy chica de un solo amor Tsuna. –dijiste mientras dejabas los documentos (que fueron a buscar) en el escritorio y saliste de la habitación.

-tan tonta como siempre. –te dijo una voz al salir del estudio/oficina de Tsuna.

-tan inoportuno, como siempre. –respondiste continuando tu camino, sin embargo esa persona no tenia tus mismos planes, y te tomo del brazo jalándote para abrazarte y después besarte de una manera dulce, tierna, incluso amorosa, tu cerraste los ojos y correspondiste de igual manera, ese beso que para ti pareció durar horas había durado apenas unos segundos.

-Reborn. –le nombraste sonriendo al separarse.

-mocosa. –respondió, tu al oír tu apodo solo hiciste una extraña mueca de desagrado.

-sabes, el hecho de que te veas más grande que yo no quiere decir que lo seas. –te quejaste.

- _ingenuo giovane che ha dovuto lasciare per capire –_te respondió en italiano.

- _stupido uomo che non può parlare –_le respondiste sonriendo al mismo tiempo que dejabas sus brazos y te ibas a tu habitación, pensaste en darte una ducha y luego buscar a las chicas para ponerte al día.

Sonreíste al recordar como Reborn había ido a Berlín, para decirles a ti y a Kyouya que la información era falsa y que Enma estaba en el medio oriente, y para decirte que eras una ingenua al no darte cuenta de tu situación, tardaste mucho, pero al final lo entendiste, el era un asesino, tu también , el era un veterano, tú eras buena pero no tanto como él, el tenia demasiados enemigos, y no era capaz de protegerte de todos, tu tenias habilidades pero no eran suficientes.

Tal vez no era como lo imaginaste, no habría palabras dulces, citas, puede que tampoco celos, pero siempre estarían esos pequeños momentos como el que acaban de compartir, momentos en que con ver que estaban bien bastaba para alegrar su día.

Pero aunque hubieras entendido, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Reborn era a veces un hombre estúpido, un estúpido por no hablar claro, un estúpido por lastimarte, por jugar con Bianchi.

:::::::::

Ta da…

_ragazza ingenua, che doveva andare a capire: ingenua joven, que tuvo que irse para entender_

_Stupido uomo che non può parlare: _estúpido hombre que no puede hablar claro

Las traducciones salieron de google así que no estoy segura de que estén bien.

La verdad lamento el no haber cumplido todos los pedidos que me han hecho, por eso me puse a leer reviews y despues de hacer los que tengo anotados, hare de los personajes mas pedidos es decir: Byakuran, Xanxus, Gokudera, Bel, Hibari.

Si pudieran decirme alguna situación con el personaje me ayudaría mucho, ya que eso es lo que me detiene, a veces, por cierto ¿Qué quieren de Squalo? ¿Algo cómico/romántico?

Squalo, Fon y Dino son los que ahora no me dejan avanzar mucho, no se me ocurre mucho de ellos ¿ideas?

Y **Sapphire Leia** tengo planeado hacer otro shot de Basil para ti, solo necesito que me digas como lo quieres (ojala que leas esto)

Gracias a las/los que aun siguen el fanfic.

De momento es todo, espero que les gustara.


	20. Lista de proximos capitulos

Asi es como tengo anotados sus pedidos, si falta alguien hágamelo saber por favor,quiero aprovechar las vacaciones para poder escribir y actualizar lo mas que pueda. Si un personaje es muy solicitado (Squalo) subiré otro shot aparte del pedido.

Pedidos:

**2°Tsuki-chan_ Yamamoto**

**3°Yukiro-chan_ Hibari**

**4° LadyAliceKirkland _ Reborn **

**5°Sayu _ Temainalumi-Chan _Giotto **

**6° Temainalumi-chan (y K)_ Gokudera, Mukuro**

**7° Minami_ Colonello**

**8° k _ Bell y Xanxus **

**9° Priscila-Sempai Alice DK y Temainalumi _ Byakuran**

**10° GriisleChan _ Irie **

**11° Temainalumi-chan_ G**

**12° Temainalumi-chan _ Lambo 25**

**13° Temainalumi-chan _Alaude**

**14° Ruby Kagamine _ Dino**

**15° Makujita _ Squalo**

**16° Ruby Kagamine _ Basil **

**17° Makujita _ Fon adulto**

**18° Alaude**

**19° ** **_Enma**

**20° Mio Isurugi – Spaner**

**21°Nagi Hatsune – Bel**

**22° KuroShiroNeko-chan – Bel, Fran, Squalo, Xanxus**

**23° Alice Nanami - Bel **

**24° Pinkus-Pyon – Xanxus, Byakugan**

**25° IsabellaTheCrow – Squalo**

**26° Xiomex –Dino**

**27° DarkinocensDTL – Fon**

**28° Camille – Hibari, Giotto**

**29° ittoki – Enma**

**30° chica sudadera – Skull**

**31° Aly Gehabich – TLY Futta**

**32° Sheblunar –Squalo**

**33° 97 – Dino, Enma**

**34° thania22 – TLY Gokudera**


End file.
